nightmares
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: a nightmare demon comes to berk and hunts hiccup in his dreams can his frainds and family save him


Nightmares

By: Sierra Siemms

"Okay guys were going to play Bad dragon today." Hiccup said. Eret, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snoutlout groaned. "Hiccup, why do you keep making us do this?" Snoutlout complained. "Yeah he's apsalutly right, and not to mention your never the bad dragon!" Ruffnut integrated. Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but Fishlegs spoke first. "That's because Hiccup has Toothless who of which is a Night Fury, as I've reminded you lot may times before that the game wouldn't be fair." Fishlegs explained. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head in thanks to the boy. "So Astrid, you get to decide today." Hiccup said. "Feeling generous today are we?" Astrid asked. "You could say that." Hiccup said playing it off with a shrug. Astrid shook her head and laughed. "Okay Eret you're fairly new to our group so you get to be the bad dragon with Blackscale." Astrid said. Eret's natter squawked and shook his head in a nod. Eret sighed. "Okay fine." He said. The gang separated and left Eret and Blackscale to count.

Not long after Eret had caught Snoutlout, Fishlegs and the twins. He flew away quickly when Ruffnut tried to grab him. The only two that remained were the two skilful teens, Astrid and Hiccup. He'd new they'd be a challenge. He would need stealth, and speed to catch these two dragon riders. He spotted Astrid not far from him. He stroked the dragons' neck and told him to be very quite. He tagged her by hopping down behind her. Astrid smiled. "You've improved since you first rode." Astrid said. "What could you expect I did learn from the best two riders." Astrid smiled and nodded. "So are you just looking for Hiccup and Toothless know?" She asked. "Yeah, have you seen him around?" Eret asked. "No, but knowing toughs two either high up in the clouds or hanging around a cave so toothless can hide himself and Hiccup. Eret nodded. "Thanks for the pointer." He said before flying off on his dragon. Astrid watched him go then flew for Dragon Island.

Hiccup flew though the air on Toothless' back holding the handle bars of his saddle. He'd learned so much from his mother and he loved the new tricks he could do know on Toothless' back. Toothless' ears twitched and he growled alerting Hiccup. "You hear Eret coming?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless nodded. "Let him come bud, he's dealing with the chief of Berk, and the son of the greatest dragon rider alive, if mom's taught me something, it's to never go down without a fight!" Hiccup said patting the dragons' neck. No more than a few minutes later Eret cut though the cloud line and spotted Hiccup. "Took you long enough." Hiccup gloated. "Well you two aren't the easiest rider and dragon to find." Eret said. Hiccup shrugged and turned Toothless to face him and Blackscale. "Think you can catch us without nets and traps, oh great dragon trapper Eret, son of Eret?" Hiccup asked with a spark of flame within his emerald eyes. Eret smiled. "You're mine you pesky dragon rider." Eret said as he flew fast at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes. Toothless closed his wings and dropped below the cloud line. Eret and Blackscale pursued them.

Hiccup laughed as the group of teens landed outside the academy. "Eret that had to be the craziest thing I've ever seen." Hiccup said gasping for air. Astrid punched his arm. "Not nice Hiccup. You did your best, not even I was able to catch these two." Astrid said. Eret sighed. "I guess so, know if you excuse Blackscale and I were going to go home know." Eret said. The group said there goodnights, Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other goodbye before parting ways in the plaza. Hiccup entered his house to see his mom just dishing out supper. "Ah Hiccup, Toothless there you two are." Valka said happily. Cloudjumper bowed his head to Toothless who puffed out his chest then tackled Cloudjumper.

Hiccup set out fish for both dragons then sat down at the dinner table with his mother. "So how was chafing today mom?" Hiccup asked timidly. "Oh not all that bad, I'm glad I can help out, it's so different after being away for twenty years." Valka replied. "Yeah, it went from Vikings and dragon trying to kill one another to peace on the island, it was a very bumpy road to get here, new threats to the village, people trying to get me to help them have a dragon army or killing me in general, though I mended back a friendship that'd been broken so long ago when dad got kidnapped by Dagur the Deranged. But all in all this is our lives and how we live here on berk. This is our home." Hiccup said. Valka smiled. "You're so much like your father Hiccup, but you're also like me but you can't be fit in either of us, you hold an even greater gift." Valka said gesturing to Toothless. "A dragon?" Hiccup asked. "No Hiccup, look deeper in both yourself and Toothless." Valka said. "Were the same, were bonded as one." Hiccup said. Valka nodded. "You're more like a night fury then you are a Viking." Hiccup smiled. "I guess you're right." Hiccup said.

After dinner Hiccup helped his mother with the dishes and said his goodnight to his mother. Hiccup sat down at his desk and quickly sketched himself; he looked at Toothless and began to alter the sketch till he was done. Toothless looked between the parchment paper to his rider. "This is how mom sees me." Hiccup said. He yawned and went over to his bed and leyed down blowing out the candle. "Night bud, see you in the morning." He said closing his eyes. A young girl appeared in Hiccup's room and looked at the paper, a devious smile split her lips, she disappeared and that's when everything started.

-Dream world-

Hiccup looked around and found himself in a dark forest. A shiver went down his spine. Yellow, orange and blood red eyes pecked out at him from the bushes in the clearing. A sweet laugh of a mere child could be heard in the distance and screams of agony behind him. "W-what is this place!?" Hiccup asked in fear. A laugh was heared off in the distance. "You'll learn in due time my sweet pray." Laughed the voice. Hiccup looked behind him and gasped as he saw a young girl. "Who are you?" Hiccup demanded. "My name is Maeritt Mørkhjerte." Said the girl. "That name translated, means Nightmare Darkheart. Right?" Hiccup said. "Right you are Hiccup." Said Maeritt. Hiccup backed away but regretted it when black thorns imbedded themselves in the back of his right cafe. Hiccup gasped and closed his eyes. His body fell to the ground and he looked up into the girls eyes, they were red and purple. "What do you want with me?" He asked through a grunt of pain. She simply smiled. "I'm going to make your nightmares reality!" She said. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "I think I'll start with this one." Maeritt said. "My picture!" Hiccup gasped. "I must say you, made the detailing perfect for me, know it's time to see what you really are." Maeritt laughed. Hiccup gasped and felt an amerce amount of pain go though his body all at once. When the pain had subsided Hiccup looked himself over and gasped as he found himself a half human and half dragon. He looked at Maeritt shocked. "I have to say that's a good look on you." She said with a sneer. Hiccup growled and ran at her. She disappeared. "Let the night mare commence." Her voice rang out. Hiccup looked around as Vikings surrounded him holding weapons to kill him. He backed away from them but the pain in his right leg was agonizing. He starred wide eyed at the people he thought trusted him. "T-this isn't real, this isn't happening." Hiccup screamed his voice shook in terror. Pain jolted though his body as someone trashed his body. He growled and griped his side and looked at his bloody hand. His eyes moved up from his clawed hand, a mad insane smile cracked his lips like a whip. His eyes were glassy and held no emotion. He tilted his head to the left and back slightly. His tail flicked in antisapason. "Time for some real fun and games." He purred. In the blink of an eye the Vikings were laying in a pool of their own blood. A sharp laugh escaped Hiccup's lips. "I must say that I never expected you to have a nightmare side of the other Hiccup." Merritt said. "Yeah well don't get comfy, you're not welcome here." The nightmare Hiccup growled. Maeritt laughed. His eyes narrowed as the nightmare slipped away, is emerald eyes held the brightest flames in them. "You'll regret messing with me!" He said. Maeritt grabbed his arms and whispered in his ear. "That's where you're wrong Hiccup, I always get my way." She said. Hiccup turned to watch her leave into the fog of this world. He closed his eyes.

-Reality-

Hiccup woke up with a start as he gasped for air like he hadn't been breathing. He looked around and found that his picture was on the floor he picked it up and gasped as he threw it away from him and his back it the bed frame. The picture looked differently than last night. It was him in that nightmare again; he was back in that forest, bloody Vikings lay at his feet. The blood that dripped from his torso and claws. There was some even on his face. The smile and the dead look in his eyes, both human and night fury alike held a lifeless dead-like exsrason in them. Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. _'How is this happening to me?' _Hiccup asked himself. His mind overflowed with questions that couldn't be awsered. In the picture, it looked like he was a cold blooded killer, and he liked it! A shiver went down his back. He needed to forget this! He hid the picture away and walked downstairs to meet a very annoyed Toothless. Hiccup sighed as he put on his father's old fur cape and left with Toothless to work on his duties for the morning.

Hiccup landed in the cove to meet up with the other teens. "Hiccup you look eaxsosted!" Astrid said. "Well my mom and dad make it look easy, when trust me, it's not." Hiccup said. "No, that's not what I meant; you're on the ground looking up at me." She said. "Oh is that why you look different?" Hiccup said. "Why don't you take a nap Hiccup it looks like you need one?" Astrid said. "You don't mind dealing this the crazy lot of them?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded. "Thank you." Hiccup said before closing his eyes.

-Dream state-

Hiccup's pov:

I ran though the forest feeling the dirt under my foot. The flames burned all around me with no possible escape, I fought agents myself and my burning lungs which I knew were beginning to fail me but I refused to let them take me! I was almost out; I could see my friends and family. A branch halted me right before I could get to them. The flames burned in my eyes. "The night will be your end." Astrid spoke. My eyes widened in fear.

-Reality-

Hiccup woke up to be looking up at the twilight sky. Astrid noticed Hiccup's change in behavior. "Feeling better know?" She asked as Hiccup sat up stretching. "Not really but then again-how long have I been out cold for?" Hiccup asked. "About two and a half hours." Astrid replied. Hiccup frowned. _'Did I really stay in that world for two and a half hours?' _ Hiccup thought. Astrid sighed and shook her head. "We better head home, or we could get in trouble." Hiccup smiled. "Or, we could take a flight." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled. "You always get me into trouble Hiccup." Hiccup and her both chuckled and hopped onto Toothless' back. Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky with Astrid wrapping her arms around Hiccup's torso.

Hiccup and Astrid on the back of Toothless flew above the clouds as the aurora borealis shone bright in the sky. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and looked at one another.

Hiccup dropped Astrid off in front of her house and walked her to the door which her father opened steaming mad. "Good evening Mr. Hofforson, if it wasn't too much trouble I gave Astrid a ride home." Hiccup said. This didn't calm the man. "You are a real burden, your father passed on to early; you're not fit as chief." Mr. Hofforson snapped. This burned Hiccup. "You're mistaken, I am fit to be chief because that is who I am." Hiccup replied. Mr. Hofforson scowled and pulled Astrid inside. "Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid said. "Night Astrid." Hiccup replied. With that Mr. Hofforson slammed the door right in his face. Hiccup was shocked; normally Astrid's dad didn't act so hustle around him. Hiccup shook his head. He was just over reacting. He flew home on Toothless.

-Dream state-

Hiccup growled as the nightmare took hold. His eyes widened as he saw Astrid's body in a pool of blood. "Astrid!" Hiccup screamed. He fell to his knees and ran his hand along her cold pale face. Tears streamed themselves down his face. "You're the reason my baby girl is dead." Said a voice. Hiccup looked up at Mr. Hofforson and gasped as he swung his battle axe at his head. Hiccup rolled away from Astrid's body and watched her body disappear into black dust. Hiccup sobbed harder. He didn't care if he died as long as he was with Astrid! A smile found its way to his lips again and he garbed the axe and rammed it into Mr. Hofforson's chest. "I would never kill her." Hiccup spat. The nightmare ended and Maeritt appeared in the tree closest to Hiccup laughing. "Is my pain amusing you, you weak minded devil?!" Hiccup growled. Maeritt smiled. "You could say that." She said. "You're just making me angrier with you." Hiccup said. Maeritt disappeared and Hiccup closed his eyes.

-Reality-

That morning Hiccup met up with Astrid well she was walking. "Hey Astrid." Hiccup said as he touched her. She whimpered as he touched her. He moved way her top layer of her jacket and gasped as he saw burses and deep infected cuts. "Y-your d-dad beat you?!" Hiccup asked out raged. Astrid sobbed into hiccup's neck. "I'm so sorry Hiccup." She said. "No, this is my fault, I'll handle this." Hiccup said. He began to walk to Astrid's house. He knew what he wanted to do. "I see that you're acting out in the same way as your nightmare." Maeritt said with a smile. Hiccup glared at her but keeped walking. She chuckled and followed him. "I want to watch you tear him up like you did." She continued. Hiccup halted in mid stride and punched her. "Shut up, you don't know anything, know go away." Hiccup spat. Maeritt frowned. "Fine, I'll watch from your eyes then." She said as she disappeared. Hiccup grunted as he felt different when she was using his body and he made sure to not lose complete control. He knocked on the Hofferson door. Astrid's father opened it and nearly decapitated him. "You're not welcome here or with my daughter. Hiccup slipped past him into the house. Mr. Hofferson charged at him. Hiccup jumped flipping landing on the rafters. Hiccup was beginning to feel strange as his head know spun and he felt noises. "Let me play with him, I want to teach him as much a lesson as you do." Maeritt said. Hiccup gripped his head and shook it. "N-not a chance Maeritt, I won't let you make my nightmares reality this is already bad enough." Hiccup hissed. Maeritt took hold of Hiccup's body. Hiccup gasped and struggled a bit before his body became relaxed. A dark smile creped onto Hiccup's lips. His body took on his half human half dragon form. Maeritt smiled as she spoke. "This should be fun; I can't wait to get blood on my claws!" She said. She rushed the man. He couldn't even lay a hit as she sunk her claws into the man's gut. She returned to her original spot. Hiccup returned to control to see the man on the ground bleeding. Before Hiccup could react Astrid and her mother returned to the house and gasped. Astrid's eyes met Hiccup's and something told her to trust him. She went outside to the back of her house. "What was that?" Astrid screamed. "Astrid, look…I didn't want to hurt him, you know me! I would never harm anyone!" Hiccup said. Astrid stayed silent. "Look, I've been having nightmares, bad ones, I-no…the girl that keep's appearing in my nightmares, no… _is _the one who is creating them did that to your father…I realize just how incredibly stupid that sounds and I don't mind is you laugh." Hiccup said. Astrid blinked several times. She shook her head. "I believe you, just…make sure that it never happens again, and…tell me if you have a nightmare again.

-A week and a half later-

Hiccup's POV:

_It's been at least a week and a half since I started having nightmares. I haven't slept for at least three days know. I fly around with Toothless every minute my eyes begin to get droopy, I've decided to evaded my friends as much as I can and I keep putting my mother in charge of berk. I just want all this to end._

Hiccup walked though the village tiredly and didn't even establish the looks of the on lookers to see their chief in such a bad state. He walked into the smithery/ dragon shop. Gobber looked up from cleaning one of a Zippleback heads. "We'll look who's here Grump, the new chief of Berk. Hiccup looked at Gobber sharply stating that he didn't want to be called that by him. "Sorry Hiccup, you look tired me boy, everything alright?" Gobber asked. Hiccup didn't respond. "Hiccup?" Gobber asked. Hiccup growled. "Go away already! Gods, even when I don't sleep you still show up and make my life hell!" Hiccup growled. Gobber looked at the boy confused. "Hiccup, what's wrong with you?" Gobber asked. Hiccup looked up at Gobber. "Hiccup who are you talking to?" Gobber asked. "Shut up!" Hiccup snapped as he pushed away air. "Hiccup, t-there's nothing there, your imagining things!" Gobber said. Hiccup laughed. "Of corse you can't see her, hehehe just like everyone else can't, you're not living in horrible nightmares, hahaha you have _No idea what this is!_" Hiccup snapped. Gobber sighed. "Now your scaring me Hiccup." A smile split his lips as he laughed. "Good, then I can have some fun!" Laughed Maeritt. "Hiccup, what's happening to you?" Gobber asked. "Oh nothing Gobber, just a little tired, but enough chat, its be a while since I last did this." Maeritt said. Hiccup's body transformed before Gobber's very eyes. "Hiccup!?" Gobber asked. "Time for some fun." Maeritt said before she attacked Gobber. Gobber gasped and clutched his side. He moaned and looked up into Hiccup's ice cold eyes. "H-Hiccup, why are you doing this?" Gobber asked. "Newsflash Gobber, hiccup isn't in control, I am." Maeritt said. Gobber collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes. Hiccup turned back and gasped as blood covered his hands, and Gobber's still body. Hiccup quickly bandaged the wound and ran off into the woods.

Hiccup's lungs burned and longed for oxygen. Maeritt followed him laughing with glee. "Shut up! It's wrong to hurt them!" Hiccup screamed. "I don't care what you have to say Hiccup your body will be mine once you collapse!" Maeritt laughed. Hiccup could see black spots in his vision and he knew she was right. He couldn't run much longer.

Hiccup fell to his hands and knees, his body shook and he looked up into Maeritt's red and purple eyes. "You're mine know." She whispered into his ear. Hiccup's body fell limp.

Maeritt opened Hiccup's eyes and smiled. He was under her control now, and no one could stop her. She got to her feet; there was so much to do, though she'd have to choice her actions wisely. Now that she had full control over his body her different personality showed. She shook her head, smiling. Know the real fun was going to begin, tonight she would fest off of the fear that the village produced.

-Later that night-

Maeritt struggled and growled as she was locked into restraints on the table. "Let me go!" Maeritt screamed. "Finally, it took forever to knock you out!" Eret snapped. "Where's Hiccup!" Astrid growled. Maeritt just laughed. "He's all mine, you're not going to get your precise boyfriend back, sorry." Astrid wanted to punch hiccup's body but reframed because she could also harm him. Gothi looked down at Maeritt and shook her head writing in the dirt. Gobber read. "She says that hiccup's been consumed and locked away in his nightmares. Maeritt here is a nightmare demon; she feeds of fear, and or hatred. It explains the resion Hiccup had attack Mr, Hofferson and I." Gobber said. "All true, though you'll never free him." She said. Gothi shook her head and walked over to a book self. "Apparently Gothi thinks otherwise." Astrid said. Maeritt narrowed her eyes. Gothi opened up a book to a specific page. Astrid smiled and showed it to Maeritt. "You see this? This is how we'll separate you two." Astrid said. Maeritt laughed. "You can't use that method without a strong proper seal." Maeritt said. Gothi showed Maeritt a black dragon amulet that held a ruby in its paws. Maeritt swhollowed hard, her plane was falling apart! After making a shrine Astrid said the spell. Maeritt struggled and yanked at her restraints but soon it was to late, she was know sealed way in the ruby dragon amulet. Hiccup struggled and groned as he fought. Gothi quickly put the amulet around Hiccup's neck. A second or two later Hiccup woke up. He smiled softly. "If you don't mind, I think I need some sleep." Hiccup said. Astrid and everyone left Hiccup alone to sleep in peace.

The end….Or is it? Ahahahahahahaha


End file.
